In diagnosis using an ultrasound diagnostic device, an operator such as a doctor scans a diagnosis portion by an ultrasound probe, and this provides an advantage that it is possible to easily obtain a tomographic image of the diagnosis portion in real time. On the other hand, an ultrasound tomographic image (hereinafter, referred to as “ultrasound image”) is less easily viewable as morphological information of a whole body of test object, than a tomographic image obtained by a magnetic resonance imaging device (hereinafter, referred to as “MRI device”) or an X-ray computed tomography scanner (hereinafter, referred to as “X-ray CT scanner”).
Therefore, the patent document 1, for example, discloses an ultrasonic diagnostic device in which a position and a posture of an ultrasound endoscope is detected according to a position detection sensor mounted on the ultrasound endoscope, thereby reconstructing an image of the same cross section as that of an ultrasound image, from volume data of an MRI image or a CT image being taken in advance, this reconstructed image and the ultrasound image are displayed on a monitor, being synchronized with each other.